


You're a pain in my ass

by TheChesapeakeStripper



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, M/M, One Shot, Short, kind of, power bottom levi, submisive erwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:36:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3390287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChesapeakeStripper/pseuds/TheChesapeakeStripper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi demands sex at the most inconvenient times but Erwin can't say no to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're a pain in my ass

**Author's Note:**

> For my friend who recently watched SnK and majorly ships this.

The black-haired man slipped up onto the desk with one leg crossed over the other; foot against Erwin's firm chest "Hello commander." He said, hands out to balance him.

Erwin swallowed and looked down at the leather boot, his eyes travelling slowly up those delicate and leather bound thighs. " Levi...I'm supposed to be doing work." He went to pick up a pen.

Levi slammed Erwin back into the chair with his foot, a slight smirk appearing for a second as the broarder man swallowed and put the pen back down. "Good." He slid his foot down to his hip and stood up. Balancing himself on Erwin's shoulders he slowly rolled his body down into a kneeling straddle like a wave; unstoppable and not to be fucked with.

Erwin groaned embarrassingly and ran his hands up Levi's thighs just how he liked it. He hated these stupid harnesses but ,God , did he love them just as much. Their eyes met and Erwin dropped his gaze to Levi's chest, leaning forward to pull off his cravat with his teeth; an utter animal whenever Levi got near. 

Those large hands groping him were a nice start but he wanted the full package. He ripped open Erwin's shirt, sending buttons flying, even though he had been told this was a time of constant war and destroying supplies was not helping the war effort. Well a meter of thread could not kill a fucking titain, so who was really helping the war effort here? Levi ran a hand through Erwin's hair as if he was a dog being praised. He helped pull down his own thighs in the way someone who knew someone might approach would. Luckily, or intentionally, he had gone commando for his commander. Levi looked him up and down "You're still clothed."

The larger man nodded and rolled up against Levi to pull his own trousers down, cock slipping out, as he was watched by permanently bored spit. "Sorry..." He said shyly. Erwin had to suppress a groan as he watched him push those delegate fingers in between his lips, eyes locked with his own to prove he was the alpha male here no matter how much cock riding went on.

Levi licked and sucked them before dragging them over Erwin's in open invitation. It was eagerly accepted and he shifted as his fingers became sodden with such pretty spit. He yanked them out, catching his teeth, and began thrusting them into his ass. That tongue excited him. His hips rolled against his fingers; Erwin was stroking himself with soft pants as he watched. It was a nice upwards spiral of arousal.

Erwin was aware of the embaressing noises but only slightly aware that some one might walk in and see him so pathetic. 

"Put your hands on my ass." He hissed as he lowered down, guided by Erwin's firm touch. He tried not to clench too much as Erwin's thick cock filled him, he was getting used to this but it was still tricky. He let out a sigh of relief as he settled. "Beg me." He ordered, stroking down Erwin's chest with his slick fingers to play with his nipples now revealed and perked by the cold and eroticism filling the room with its lovers musk. Levi slowly pushed up and sunk down. What was the use of great thigh muscles if you didn't use them to ride cock? 

"Please...Levi...ride me more." Erwin groaned, blushing in shame as he was dominated by a guy the size of his left arm. He pressed his head into Levi's shoulder to hide at that first movement. "More." He whispered into his shoulder, pulled to look up by Levi's hand in his hair "Please...sir." He begged, trying to drop his gaze to those fine muscles working away to ride his cock. Erwin watched it vanish into Levi's sweet ass with a throaty whimper. He was rendered weak by Levi but of course Levi had practice taking down things bigger than him.

Levi gave a nod, that was all he needed, and began to roll his hips as he rode him, ass clenching in excitement as he was pulled open. His cock hung neglected between them. They pressed closer so Levi could rub against his stomach as he bounced on his cock. The chair squeaked in protest at the force but they would not stop even if it broke beneath them. Levi bounced harder and faster, needing to finish quickly before anyone came to see Erwin. He hooked his arms about Erwin's neck to support himself as he rocked and rode him with jittering, excited, motions. "Erwin..." He said almost fondly.

Erwin gasped "Levi!" As he dragged his nails over his ass, if anyone asked a tree did it. He loved the feel of his yielding skin under his hands, so unlike his heart it seemed. They were two sexually frustrated men so of course it made sense but still it would be nice to buy him a gift and go out together- his thoughts were shattered by a rather forceful thrust that sent him flying back and hitting the floor. Pain spread through his back but if felt almost good with Levi ridding him harder, his hands splayed on his bare chest. Those delicate fingers were the final straw. Erwin let his head drop, shaking slightly as he was used like a realistic sex doll. They couldn't be seen anymore at least.

Levi grunted and dug his nails in as pleasure spread through his thighs, spurring him on. He didn't know how long passed before he was gasping and vocal. "Fuck...Erwin...Don't you fucking-fuck...cum..." Drawing close to his orgasm he bit into his hand to stiffle a moan, cumming over them both in a very noticeable way. 

Erwin nodded even though it was hard "Yes...." He gasped and tried to think of non sexy things. Titans. Blood. Levi killing titans. Levi stripping. Shit. He came over Levi's ass. They looked at each other in shock "...sorry..." He said and tried to pull himself up.

A knock at the door sent them into a flurry of action "One moment!" Erwin called and pulled up his trousers, wiping himself off, shoving Levi under the desk with a cloth and sitting down. "Come in." He said in an authoritative tone, pulling on his jacket over the torn shirt.

Erwin went to lay on his bed that night and winced, his pillow was lumpy. He lifted it up to see if he had left a book under there. A flat box lay there with a tag reading "You are a pain in my ass." He smiled slightly and opened it, pulling out his shirt cleaned and patched up. This counted as a gift so maybe they were together.


End file.
